Compression therapy systems are used in several medical applications to apply rapid compressions to one or more appendages (e.g., arms, hands, legs, and feet) of a body. For example, compressions therapy systems are used to treat chronic wounds by applying pressure to an appendage having wounds to improve circulation around the wounds, or to improve blood circulation to treat angina or congestive heart failure (CHF), e.g., as in enhanced external counterpulsation (EECP) devices.
In a conventional compression therapy system, a large compressor compresses air for storage in a storage tank. Moderate amounts of air from the storage tank are then delivered to an inflatable sleeve containing an affected appendage in rapid low pressure bursts to apply compression to the appendage. After each burst of air fills the inflatable sleeve, the inflatable sleeve is opened to release the air and, thus, remove the compression from the appendage. The compressor and storage tanks needed in such systems are loud, bulky, and expensive, making them unsuitable for use in the home. In addition, because of the volume of air required for conventional compression therapies, these systems are generally unable to treat more than one appendage at a time using power from ordinary household outlets (e.g., 1500 watts or less at 120 volts AC).
There is an ever present desire for more convenient and economical medical equipment. Accordingly, rapid compression apparatus and methods are needed that are not subject to the above limitations. The present invention addresses this need among others.